Oh My Gods
by ChemicalyBizare
Summary: After a small accident, Percy and Sally are forced to tell Paul all about Percy's secret life. How will he take it?


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm sitting at home…with pneumonia. So since I can't go to school for a couple days, I thought I would write a bit since I haven't in such a **_**looooong**_** time. And this idea kinda just came to me **

**Disclaimer: I own my very own copy of ToyZ by Cinema Bizarre (awesome CD by the way. Too bad you can only get it in Germany **** ) but, I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**, that honor goes to Rick Riordan…lucky!**

Percy POV

English.

Worst subject ever! And guess what Dyslexic had to sit through another year of it while everyone else in his life was fighting against Kronos? Yeah, that's right, me.

And to make it worse, my teacher was my mom's fiancé, Paul Blofis. Or I guess Mr. Blowfis when we were in class. He expected me to be great at the horrible subject because I always seem to overcome my challenges with enthusiasm and power.

But I'm physically strong, not mentally. That's Annabeth's forte. I'm not a son of Athena; I'm a son of Poseidon. Big difference. But I can still put on a façade that I can actually read English without screwing up every other word.

"So class, today we are going to start our new unit on one of the greatest books of all time," The rest of my class groaned with me. Paul rolled his eyes in recognition that none of us liked school books. "We are going to be reading _the Iliad_." I brightened up at this, something I actually knew about. I had a copy of _The Iliad_ that was written in Ancient Greek at home. Just about every half-blood did along with _The Odyssey._

Paul noticed my excitement and smiled at me. "_The Iliad _was written by Homer around the eighth century BCE. It is based during the Trojan War, which was between the Greek City-States of Troy and Sparta." He paused to let us write down this information in our notes. Well, everyone else. I already knew all of this, and probably wouldn't be able to read my notes later anyways. However, I did fake it to make it look like I was actually working.

I tuned out Paul as soon as he started talking about something called dactylic hexameter. Whatever that is. (_A/N: that's actually the form that the Iliad is written in.)_ The bell rang and Paul said, "Your homework for tonight is to read Book one of the Iliad. See you tomorrow!" I grabbed my English books and walked up to Paul's desk.

"Hello Percy. Ready to go home?" Paul was my fide home on Fridays, as was our tradition. Every Friday, Paul would take me home and Mom would make us blue lemonade and some other blue food and we would talk about our week.

"Yea," I said, stuffing my school-issued, English copy of the Iliad into my book bag next to Riptide.

We got home in record time, making it up the stairs before Mom had even put blue cheese and pepperoni pizza in the oven. She looked up and saw us walk through the door.

"Hey boys, how was school?" I put down my backpack on the table and of course, all of my books and Riptide fell out.

Uncapped.

Pointing towards Paul.

Quickly, I grabbed my sword, hoping that he didn't see it. I stuck the cap back on right as he turned around.

"What was that?" Paul looked scared, and I didn't blame him. I mean how would you feel if you were stuck through the chest with a sword and you couldn't even feel it?

He swung his head between my mom and me, with both of us looking at each other. I'm sure that the panic I saw in her eyes was mirrored in mine. "Percy? Sally? What was that?"

Mom finally looked away from me to look at Paul. Hesitantly, she said, "Percy, I think it's time to tell him." I nodded slowly. I knew we were going to have to tell him one day, just not like this.

"Tell me what?"

In response, I turned towards the kitchen sink and concentrated on the faucet. I felt that familiar tug in the back of my stomach and water burst from the fixtures flowing towards my outstretched hand and forming a bubble around my head.

I kept the bubble around my head for a couple of seconds, opening my mouth to show that I was even more abnormal than it originally seemed. When I was sure that I had freaked out Paul enough, I slowly moved the water down into a cup and said, "I'm not exactly human." I picked up _The Iliad_ and handed it to Paul. "And the things in here aren't exactly legends to explain little things. It's all real"

Paul looked up at me like I was crazy, which I probably was, just not on this subject. I knew what I'm talking about.

"The reason that I have ADHD and dyslexia, the reason why I have gotten kicked out of all of my schools before Goode, the reason that my pen just turned into a sword and went right through you is because I am a Demigod." I took a deep breath after my short rant. "Remember when my dad visited for my fifteenth birthday? Well he really is Poseidon, god of the sea. Annabeth, well she's a daughter of Athena; Tyson's also a son of Poseidon, but he's a Cyclops. Oh, and Grover's a Satyr.

"This all seems impossible, but it's all true. Half-bloods are real. That camp I go to each summer, it's a special place for people like me. I can prove it anyway you want, just please, believe me." I finally quit talking, hoping that he would believe me. Paul was silent for several minutes, and then he looked at Mom.

"Sally, tell me this isn't real, that this is someone's idea of a joke." Mom smiled and shook her head no.

"Paul, this does seem like a joke, but this is real. The gods, the underworld, all of it, it's all real." Another ten minutes went by and Mom pulled the pizza out of the oven, placing it on a cooling rack on the stove. She turned back to Paul and I with an anxious look on her face.

"Paul, please say something. You're making me nervous." Paul sighed, but responded.

"I'm sorry Sally, but this is a little much to take in. I mean, how would you feel if your fiancé and her son just told you that everything that you consider mythology is not. It's something that's really hard to take in. But," he paused, looking between Mom and I, "I believe you. Sally, you're one of the most sane people I know, there's no way that I couldn't not believe you."

I grinned, I thought this would've been so much harder, but no. He believed us right away! Paul turned towards me and said, "Now Percy, tell me more about this camp of yours."

I nodded, and started telling him about all of my adventures that I've had since I turned twelve. Of the Minotaur, learning about my father, what really happened at Freshman Orientation, and everything up until my fifteenth birthday party when Nico crashed it.

Finally, I uncapped Riptide, showing him that the Celestial Bronze cannot hurt Mortals, just Immortals and Demigods. I hoped that he would never have to use this knowledge.

But, knowing my luck, that would never be the case.


End file.
